


The View from Back Here

by gaiseggplant



Category: Naruto
Genre: Banter, Bottom Might Guy, Established Relationship, Flirting, Icha Icha Series, M/M, Reverse Cowgirl, Sex Positions, Top Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiseggplant/pseuds/gaiseggplant
Summary: Guy is doing squats today, much to Kakashi’s delight.Request fill - "Kakashi shows Guy his training (inspired by that one scene where he says he’s training by reading Icha Icha)"
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	The View from Back Here

“Kakashi! Look, look! Check this out! Impressive, aren’t I?” Guy called out. He was across the training field, doing his squats and trying to grab Kakashi’s attention.

It was a fool’s errand. He’d had Kakashi’s attention the whole time, even if that attention was divided between staring at Guy’s body and reading the pages in his favorite book. Kakashi periodically peered over the top of his book covertly as he watched Guy exercise, then his eye flicked back down to half-focus on rereading one of his favorite sections.

Even then, his thoughts weren’t evenly shared between the two. Every word on this page just made Kakashi think about Guy more.

Like this chapter of Icha Icha Paradise. It was about powerful thighs and bouncing hips and flowing juices and gentle pressure and the view from behind. About soft, supple curves, about long hair cascading down Yui-chan’s back while she rode Haru-kun. About rippling muscles and panted breaths and reciprocated feelings.

Kakashi’s ears were trained on the sound of Guy’s voice calling out his name again, panty and breathy from all the exercise. Kakashi’s eye was trained on his book, in which Yui-chan was gasping and thrashing and whimpering Haru-kun’s name, breathlessly begging for “More, more, more—!”

This was a good part, that was for sure. Kakashi would usually have to lock his bedroom door and have some alone time after that particular paragraph. Or he would, if he was with anyone else. But ditching Guy to jerk it the thought of him would be a little counter-productive. After all, Guy was always willing to lend a hand.

Kakashi loved that about Guy. Kakashi loved all of Guy’s softer sides, especially his plump ass. Which Kakashi admittedly thought about it a lot. No one could regularly see an ass like Guy’s and not think about it bouncing up and down on their dick.

And that was exactly what he wanted, to watch Guy’s ass jiggle as he rode Kakashi’s cock, taken with it.

He and Guy fucked pretty regularly, but they hadn’t tried the particular position from this particular chapter. When Kakashi was the one on top, Guy usually liked it hard and fast on his knees, and whenever Guy did ride Kakashi, they always faced each other. Guy was a romantic, through and through, and he said he liked to see the look in Kakashi’s eye.

But Guy was also the adventurous type. He just needed a little push sometimes. Kakashi stood up to head over to his rival.

Guy slowed down his exercises and grinned when he saw Kakashi approaching. “I finally grabbed your attention! Did you decide you wanted to train with me, Kakashi?”

His face went beet red when Kakashi leaned over to whisper in Guy’s ear, “If you want my attention so much, why don’t we go train together in private? I can show you some of the things I picked up from my…” Kakashi waved his book back and forth. “’Visualization training.”

Guy stopped mid-squat and stared up into Kakashi’s face. The look Kakashi gave Guy was hungry, ravenous even. Whatever Guy saw there made him grin excitedly. “Yeah?” Guy asked.

“Yeah,” Kakashi answered, eye glinting with mischief. Kakashi was still almost always the one who initiated sex outside the bedroom, but Guy had been getting much better at picking up his advances. “Let’s train at your place.”

“—Yeah! I-I’ll race you there!”

They left Konoha in their dust in the scramble back to Guy’s apartment.

* * *

“Cmon, ‘rival,’ hurry up,” Kakashi said, nose tucked into the nape of Guy’s neck, groping at his ass while he waited for Guy to open the apartment door. Guy fumbled his keys a little bit, but then they were practically falling into the living room. Guy kicked at the door behind them; Kakashi made sure it was actually closed and locked.

Kakashi tugged at the neck of his jumpsuit, bit at the fleshy part of his shoulder and growled viciously as he got nowhere. Guy pushed his hands away, well versed in handling a grabby Kakashi. He quickly wrestled his jumpsuit off.

“Get your pants off,” Guy said, before stepping back to deal with his own clothes.

Guy watched Kakashi kick off his shoes and socks and step out of his pants. Kakashi’s erect cock was thick, always a stretch the numerous times he felt like fucking Guy. Guy liked that, the way Kakashi was meaty in all the right places. He liked all the challenges Kakashi could provide for him.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was admiring Guy’s body, too. His gaze lingered on Guy’s hips.

Guy wriggled out of his underwear, offering up a pleasant sigh as his cock was exposed to open air. “Are you just going to keep staring, or you going to ‘train’ with me?” Guy asked, stepping forward into Kakashi’s space.

Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder. “There’s a lot to stare at,” he answered with a gentle nudge. “Turn around for me. Show me the results of all your training.”

Guy arched an eyebrow at him, but he complied and turned around for Kakashi. His ass cheeks tensed briefly before Guy settled into a wide legged stance. “Well then, you’re welcome to admire it all you want. I’ve sculpted this body with every ounce of determination I have! I have pride in it!” Guy bragged, his wiggling his ass.

The sound of Kakashi dropping to his knees behind him rang through the apartment. Guy started to turn back around, but Kakashi caught him around the waist.

“Don’t move,” Kakashi whispered, pulling down his mask.

He leaned in, placed a kiss at the small of Guy’s back and slid his hands up the back of Guy’s thighs. There was a deep crease where Guy’s ass met the top of his thighs; Kakashi fit his hands there and lifted. He couldn’t resist the urge to give it a squeeze before letting go and nuzzling along the round curve of Guy’s ass.

Guy laughed a bit, sound cut off by a sharp inhale when Kakashi sunk his teeth into a cheek. “Fuck, Kakashi,” he hissed. “Those teeth—” Kakashi leaned back to take another look. Guy’s ass was reddened where Kakashi had bit down, and the mark from his sharp teeth stood out against his olive skin. Kakashi bit and sucked more marks into the supple flesh and progressively licked his way into the crack.

Guy swore at the first touch of Kakashi’s tongue and kept right on swearing, until he was pleading, “Ka—Kakashi, I’m about to fucking fall down.”

Kakashi wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Guy’s legs were shaking, knees bending and locking as Guy tried to keep his balance. Kakashi smirk. Despite all those squats Guy did every day, Kakashi could still make him weak in the knees.

“You still have lube in here somewhere, right, Guy?” Kakashi asked, sitting on the floor.

“Top drawer, top drawer, top drawer,” Guy practically chanted and folded to the floor to crawl a few feet forward and yank open a small drawer. They had fucked in Guy’s kitchen just a few days prior. It was good Guy was finally preparing for these encounters himself.

“Here. Now,” Guy tossed the bottle into Kakashi’s hand and climbed into his lap, rubbing his cock against Kakashi’s stomach. “Hurry up and put your dick in me.” Guy pleaded, lowering himself against Kakashi, offering a little gyrating movement with his hips. He could feel Kakashi tense against him and arch wantonly up into a kiss in response.

Kakashi’s tongue slid against Guy’s, and he could feel his cock twitch as Guy rotated his hips against Kakashi. Kakashi bit Guy’s tongue a little bit as Guy undid the snap on Kakashi’s vest, and then Guy slid his hand between Kakashi’s legs and felt him, warm and firm, massaging Kakashi’s cock through his boxers.

Kakashi moaned into Guy’s mouth. He wanted to pull him closer, but Kakashi’s hands returned to Guy’s hips and he gave him a prompting little _get-off-me_ push. Obligingly, Guy broke the kiss with a little gasp before he bowed his head to bury into Kakashi’s neck, biting at his ear while his body still rutted against Kakashi’s.

“Guy,” Kakashi breathed, lightly tugging Guy away by the hair. “Didn’t I say I wanted to show off something from my training?” Guy blinked, then grinned, and nodded with curious eyes. Kakashi grinned back. “We’re changing this position a little bit. Turn around for me.” Kakashi prodded Guy until he was facing away again, thighs bracketing his own, thick ass turned up. “I’m going to show you reverse cowgirl.”

Going along as Kakashi helped position him, Guy leaned back towards Kakashi somewhat, hovering just above Kakashi, spreading his legs on either side as Kakashi tossed the closed lube bottle away to one side. His fingers, cool with the bottled lube, pressed for just a moment before they slipped inside of Guy. The hot, invaded feeling flashed over Guy for just the briefest moment as his other hand rubbed Guy’s chest, grazing his nipples again before sliding downwards to grip Guy’s cock. Guy could feel Kakashi’s dick pressing against his thigh, bracing his hands on either of his thighs as he rocked his fingers in and out of him.

Prepping Guy never took long, but Kakashi spent a few minutes just pushing his fingers in and out slowly because he liked the look of it. Liked holding Guy open with one hand and fucking him with the other. Besides, Kakashi was thorough. He was a bit of a sadist, but he’d never genuinely want to see Guy hurt.

Guy fidgeted with anticipation, squeezing his thighs and lolling his head back. It felt a little overwhelming, being penetrated with two fingers in tandem with having his cock stroked. Guy groaned, rolling his hips against Kakashi’s fingers to ride the digits deeper, harder, more—

“You want me, Guy?” Kakashi murmured playfully, wiping a lube-covered hand on the trousers on the floor.

Guy simply nodded weakly, gasping as a shiver rippled through his body. Guy groaned, feeling Kakashi let go of his cock. Guy replace his hand as Kakashi slipped his fingers out of Guy, and Guy paid no heed as Kakashi lubed his cock up, listening to the squelchy, wet noises it made.

When he was slicked up, Kakashi pulled Guy’s ass back and grinded along the crack, easing the full length until resting his mushroomed head against Guy’s pink rim. He leaned into him, applying pressure to Guy’s ass. A long, grueling moment of grinding and teasing occurred, with Guy left a moaning mess from the feeling the fat tip teasing his hole mercilessly.

Kakashi kissed Guy’s shoulder as he finally pulled Guy down onto the head of his cock. Guy gasped at the initial sting of penetration, but sunk easily down onto him, squeezing his thighs to moderate his pace.

“Yes,” Guy hissed, long and drawn out as he sat on Kakashi’s dick. Kakashi kept a hand on Guy’s ass, partially to keep him from taking it too fast and partially so he could keep groping and squeezing at Guy’s ass. When Guy was about half way down his cock, Kakashi stopped him and curled his hips up, pulsing his dick in and out, in and out, while Guy wiggled against his hold.

Kakashi reached around Guy’s front and gripped his cock loosely in one hand. Guy make an approving sound and let go of it himself, leaning his head back. “So slow… You’re such a tease, Kakashi,” Guy murmured, clenching his anal muscles to squeeze around his cock in the way he knew Kakashi liked. “Fuck me.”

And fuck him, Kakashi did. He could feel Kakashi lean back somewhat as he thrusted his hips up into Guy, and he move in time with him, head tilted back as Guy’s body leaned forward automatically. Every thrust hilted him into Guy, and Guy cried out each time, bucking up against his cock.

Kakashi methodically jerked Guy off, the pace quick and practiced. His cock drooled openly into Kakashi’s hand, pre-cum and extra lube making it slick and pliable. It was like Kakashi’s hand was moving on autopilot, so his body could focus on ramming into Guy. His other hand, the one that wasn’t on Guy’s cock, was gripping his hip to help pull Guy back against him on the opposing thrust.

Guy grabbed Kakashi’s wrist and tugged. “Go deeper. I can take more of you than this, Rival.”

“Fine. Guess I’ll get serious…” Kakashi released his hold on Guy and let himself fall back. Guy moaned when Kakashi pulled him back by the arms, forced him down until he was fully impaled on Kakashi’s dick, sitting flush against him.

“Yeah,” Guy squeaked gratefully, “like that.” He dug his fingernails into Kakashi’s thighs, abruptly gnashing his teeth together as Kakashi fucked him right in the prostate. He let out a low, keening noise.

“You always look so good like this,” Kakashi grinned, admiring the view of Guy’s back muscles and his ass as Kakashi thrust up again, “with my dick in you.” Guy’s ass cheeks and his silky hair bounced along with him as Kakashi rammed in and out of him. “And that ass…”

It wasn’t long before Kakashi’s hips were stuttering with the way Guy’s bouncing in his lap, lost in chasing his own pleasure. “Kakashi—”

Kakashi felt it when Guy came, saw it in the way his muscles went tight all the way down his back to his fabulous ass.

“Fuck,” Kakashi sat up and hugged Guy tight back across his chest. He nipped a bruise into the side of Guy’s neck as his hips jerked up, involuntary twitches driving him deeper into Guy as he emptied his load into Guy’s ass.

“So,” Guy said, once he’d caught his breath. “This is the latest thing you learned from your visualization training?”

Kakashi laughed. “And you loved it, as always. You’re becoming a bigger fan of Icha Icha’s ‘tactics’ than I am, Guy.”

With a roll of his eyes and a smile he couldn't even try to hide, Guy retorted smugly, “’You loved it,’ my ass.”

That was true, too. Kakashi loved his ass.


End file.
